A Series of Unrelated Events
by Blue eyed fantasies
Summary: "And then he kissed me, right in the middle of the Hannah Montana credits with the door and window wide open. Strangely enough, my first thought was 'what will the neighbours think?" A collection of one-shots, mostly Malec. R&R?


**Today as I was getting into the car I saw the most adorable thing. These two kids were standing at this car a few spaces down from mine and whilst the woman loaded her shopping into the boot the boy turned his face towards the girl and she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. They can't have been more than 7 or 8 and I'm still not quite sure if they were related or not...Anyway, this is all starting to sound weird and pedophiliac so I'll get to the point. I decided that I would write a Malec one-shot about it when I get home where they meet when they're little and, because I already had another idea for a one-shot, I would just put them in one big fic to be updated whenever I feel like it.**

**So yeah, what I'm trying to say in my long winded way is that this will be a collection of unrelated one-shots. It's been done before by others and I always enjoy reading them so I thought I'd finally make my own. :) They'll be mostly Malec although I guess I could do other pairings... Some will be canon and some AU/AH like this one and they'll all be different genres, depends what I feel like...**

**I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**You Taste Like Sunshine**

**Alec's POV**

Izzy and Jace weren't letting me play with them again.

They always did this, said they had 'top secret' stuff to do and that I would ruin their fun. You see, I'm the 'snitch'. It's not my fault. I'm the oldest and so have to tell mummy if they're doing anything naughty like jabbing each other with those plastic swords again or trying to feed Church bubble bath and mud disguised as chocolate. He doesn't eat either and gets very sick if he does. Once, he even puked up blue sick when Izzy cooked him something from her toy kitchen. She should _never_ be allowed in a _real_ kitchen for humans. Mummy hasn't let her use the red plastic oven since. I sometimes play with it although I don't tell anyone. It's a secret. I have lots of those.

But I would know what Church likes and doesn't like because I'm his favourite. That is, he doesn't hiss at me like the others and sometimes he even lets me stroke his black fur or curls up beneath my feet when I fall asleep. That can sometimes be a problem in the morning if I kick him accidentally. He doesn't like that. He scratches me very angrily.

Anyway, as usual, I was in my room, trying to read but instead reflecting on the immaturity of my two younger siblings. It's because I'm 11 and they're only 8 and 9. They play silly games anyway. I wouldn't join in even if they begged me to. Besides, Izzy's a girl which I find mildly disgusting and somewhat weird. And Jace can be plain annoying sometimes. I try and deal with it. Mummy says I have to be nice to him and make him feel welcomed. He arrived on our doorstep a few months ago. I'm not sure how he got there. He didn't come out of mummy's tummy like us. I'm quite sure of that. I think it could have been aliens.

I heard the doorbell ring and immediately rushed down the hallway. I started sliding down the stairs on my bum until mummy told me not to do that and to walk properly, like a big boy. I'm practically a man now, like my daddy. When I turned 11, I was told I'm meant to call him father, not daddy but I keep forgetting.

I stood by mummy's side as she opened the door. It was all bright and the sunlight twinkled in my eyes. I could see another woman standing there with one of those warm smiles that look real and 'sincere' on her face. I learnt that word the other day: sincere. People say I have a good vocabulary although I haven't yet looked up vocabulary in the dictionary to know what it means. Mummy said it means I speak like a grown up.

The woman was dressed in a flowery dress like my mum and she had a big dish of food in her hands because that's what you're supposed to do when you meet someone, bring food like they were starving before you met them. She had friendly eyes the colour of dark chocolate that seemed to light up like the sun and warm, hot chocolate coloured skin. Luckily, I like chocolate. I like it a lot.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Bane and this is..." The woman was cut off by a smaller voice.

"No mommy. I'll introduce myself." I hadn't even noticed the boy standing there. I don't know how I could miss him though. He had the same hot chocolate coloured skin and black hair but his eyes were different. The only way I could put it would be to say they sparkled even brighter than his green sparkly trainers. They were a strange colour. It was as if someone had started mixing green and yellow paint but had not fully blended it in so that the colours swirled around each other.

I found them quite fascinating.

He was also wearing a bright yellow top with a rainbow on it. To be honest, he was kind of the opposite to me. I had on some old blue jeans and a black top that said on it "I can only please one person each day. Today is not your day. Tomorrow isn't looking good either." I suddenly wanted a rainbow top and swirly eyes. Mine are just blue. They're so dull. I'm boring and plain.

"I'm Magnus Bane. We just moved in next door." And strangely enough, he reached a hand out to _me_ as if we were grown ups.

I tried to wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans without him noticing but I think he did because he smiled in a teasing way, kind of like Jace. I glared at him a little. I didn't like people teasing me.

"Alec Lightwood," I replied as I shook his hand like my dad had showed me: firm but not squeezing.

"How old is Alec?" Amanda asked, as if I couldn't speak for myself. Unlike Magnus, I was used to that though. Actually, I had almost forgotten our mums were there. His hand was so warm and tingly and I realised with a little embarrassment that I was still gripping it. I blushed before letting go and letting my hand fall to my side. It felt a bit lonely so I clasped them together. It wasn't quite the same as his hand though. Maybe he had magic hands...

"Alec is 11 - nearly 12," my mother replied.

"Ha! I'm older! I'm 13!" Magnus stuck out his tongue and I pouted. His accent sounded weird. I dully told him and he told me he was all the way from America.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" he abruptly asked.

I nodded. "Can I mum?" I guess neither of us liked being watched by parents.

"Sure sweetie," she replied. "But be nice and be careful!" she called as I grabbed Magnus' hand - just wanting to feel it again - and tugged him out the door. He didn't seem to mind.

We ran across the grass, giggling, and into the house where he immediately showed me to his room. His house perhaps wasn't quite as big as mine but... "Oh my gosh! You're allowed a TV in your room!" I said enviously. I wasn't. Our parents were strict, only half an hour a day and that was if we actually did our homework. Usually, neither Izzy or Jace bothered. Magnus shrugged before collapsing onto some bright yellow sheets. I think that might be his favourite colour. His walls were a sky blue covered with pictures of rainbows and unicorns.

"I did that one myself." He pointed to one particular rainbow in the corner. It was a little lopsided but he'd obviously put a lot of effort in to it. I wondered, briefly, if he stuck his little pointy tongue out when he concentrated like I do.

In the corner of the room was a table covered with a globe, a computer and...little jars and pots of stuff. I got off the bed. "What are these for?" I asked, picking up a little bottle of blue painty stuff.

I think I was imagining it (I do that a lot, tend to get _carried_ away people say) but I swear Magnus looked a bit nervous or maybe scared. But surely he can't be? "Um...it's makeup. Well, mom only let's me get the play stuff and dad would freak if he found out. It's kind of a secret."

I knew about those and I was glad that someone had as many as me. There were many things I could never tell my parents. I wondered if, one day, me and Magnus would share our secrets with each other; just so they're not as heavy.

I inspected the little pots closely. They were all leaned up in neat little rows in rainbow order. Red, orange, yellow, green... "Will you give me a makeover in blue?" I asked as I looked over at Magnus. He still looked a little tense. I didn't know why though.

As soon as I asked, his face seemed to get a little looser. He bounded over to me, suddenly excited. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "No-one's ever asked me to do that before," he said a bit sadly. I had the urge to hug him.

"Well are you going to do it or not?" I asked, rolling my eyes. After all, I had to look cool.

"Of course." He smiled before quickly and efficiently grabbing some pots and brushes and a few wipes before guiding me over to his bed. "Stay. Still," he instructed sternly. "If you don't move, it won't hurt a bit." I tried not to think about what he could possibly be doing to think that it was going to hurt if I moved. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

* * *

I was right. Magnus is the kind of person who sticks his tongue out when he concentrates. For about half an hour I got to look at it because I didn't really have anywhere else to look. It wasn't like I minded. Quite the opposite. Although I wasn't sure why. I had never wanted to look at someone's tongue before. It was merely an insult, like when you stick two fingers up (not that I've ever done that. It's really bad). But it had never been anything more. Magnus' tongue didn't really look like an insult though. It looked kind of cute and...nice. And why am I thinking about this? Jace would be _so_ grossed out.

Magnus seemed unaware of my completely weird thoughts; at least I hope he was. He had moved on to my nails so I had to look at the TV now and couldn't stare anymore. That _would_ be creepy.

We had both admitted early on that we liked Hannah Montana and not Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles like we were supposed to. I had been watching Miley Cyrus for years with Izzy and had grown to secretly like it. I think Magnus watched it a lot too. He knew all the words to 'Nobody's Perfect'.

At this point he had pretty much finished talking about his life in America (which I had asked him about) and was on my very last nail. I asked him to paint them black to go with my T-shirt but he said he wanted us to be matching and so had painted them glittery purple to match his own. I wasn't about to admit that this made me secretly happy inside. Instead, I rolled my eyes reluctantly and allowed the nail polish to be applied expertly.

Magnus carefully took my hand in his own, holding it up near his mouth. For an absurd moment, I thought he was going to kiss it like I'd seen in Beauty and the Beast (Jeez, enough with the Disney). Instead, he gently blew on them.

"To dry them," he explained. I just prayed that he wouldn't see my goosebumps...

"Are you cold?" he asked. _Damnit_ - a word I'd learned from Jace.

"Yes," I replied, forcing a shiver. _No, not at all._

"Wanna go under the covers?" he asked with a smile. It was the middle of summer. We had the window open, the gentle hum of a lawnmower in the distance. Not exactly weather qualifying the need for a blanket.

"Ok." _But I really don't. Is it just me who thinks it's hot in here?_ I felt the need to fan my cheeks in that overdramatic way I'd seen Izzy do.

Magnus gently pulled the covers over us. I was trying desperately not to die from overheating so almost didn't notice when he sort of cuddled closer to my side. I smiled a little at that - inwardly, of course.

For a while, we just lay there in a nice kind of silence, with just the synthetic laughter of Hannah Montana in the background. The heat eventually subsided when I relaxed until I felt like I was in my own bed. This bed was less lumpy and I felt so comfortable. By that, I mean I felt comfortable with myself, even more comfortable than when I was with my siblings or my parents. They always laugh at me and don't fit completely like pieces that don't quite fit right in a puzzle. Whereas this just felt...right.

It was all warm and snugly and I could feel my eyelids drifting shut. I could just see through the narrow slit of my eyes that Miley was about to kiss Jessie. Magnus had sort of stiffened next to me, as if he were thinking something.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?" I muttered sleepily.

"Have...have you ever kissed anyone?" he asked. He was sitting up, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"Um...no. I find it kind of icky. Jace calls it swapping spit and swears he's never gonna do it. He kinda put me off it."

"Oh," he said. "Do you...no, never mind," he trailed off.

By now, I was curious and pretty well fully awake. I sat up. "What? What were you going to say?" I think some part of me knew but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I...um, do you wanna kiss me?" he asked, gathering up the courage in the end to say it.

Despite my suspicions, I was still a little shocked. "Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Just to see what it's like."

"Don't you think it's a little soon into our relationship?" I said, only because I'd heard it from somewhere.

Magnus burst into laughter at my weird statement. I blushed. "It's just a kiss Alec. We're not getting married. Plus, I want to see if it's as gross as they say" he said, puckering up his lips.

I was a little alarmed. "Well...um, w-what if your mum finds us?" I scrambled for any excuse I could find. I was sure I had never seen two boys kiss before. There were certainly no Disney movies about it anyway. It was always a boy and a girl. Wouldn't it be weird? Are boys' lips shaped weirdly so that they wouldn't fit together as nice? There must be a reason. I sized up Magnus' lips. They were all shiny and glossy. I could imagine them sloped warmly over mine. No, I don't think that would be the problem.

He paused for a minute, lips still pouted like a fish. "I'll tell her I'm giving you CPR," he eventually decided with a triumphant shine in his eyes.

"Do you even _know_ how to give CPR?" I asked dubiously, more to distract him than because I wanted to know. I was now scared of messing up. It wasn't like I'd _practised_.

_What if we bump noses? What if I have really bad breath? Oh my God, why did I eat that garlic pizza at lunch? Which way do I tilt to my head? Wait, do I even tilt my head? What if I'm just a really bad kisser and he's amazing?_

All of this passed through my head in all of one second. Magnus was now leaning so close to my face that I could see each individual eyelash fanning across his cheek when he blinked. He blinked really slowly. It was pretty.

"Of course I don't know CPR. But practice makes perfect doesn't it?"

And then he kissed me, right in the middle of the Hannah Montana credits with the door and window wide open. Strangely enough, my first thought was 'what will the neighbours think?' Old habits die hard. I doubt think they saw us though.

It could just be my over active imagination, but I swear a warm breeze drifted in at that precise moment and I got a whiff of fragrant roses and coconut. Summer. We don't even grow coconuts here though, so maybe that was Magnus. Everything seemed to shine brighter with him. As soon as his glossed lips touched mine, I forgot all about which way to tilt my head. And our lips moulded over each other smoothly until they were almost one. Of course, our teeth clacked together. It wasn't perfect. Nothing is. But it was beautiful.

Perfectly imperfect.

He tasted like raspberries and sunshine (although how I know what sunshine tastes like is beyond me). I was pretty sure that I tasted like stinky garlic but he didn't seem to mind. That was the great thing, he didn't pull away. It just made the kiss all the better for it.

After a while, he swiped his tongue delicately across my lips. I think someone had told him what to do because he seemed to know. Seemingly of their own accord, my hands wound their way into his hair. It was silky soft. I liked the feeling of it. The only thing was, I didn't really know what to do after that. Did I stroke him like a cat? No, that would be a little weird. I just let them rest there, winding the strands around my fingers. Now Magnus was the one shivering. I think he liked it.

I parted my lips unintentionally when I gasped as he hooked an arm around my waist and he ran his tongue quickly along my teeth as if he were exploring and licking an ice cream all at the same time. I'm not going to lie, it felt weird...in a good way though and I felt tingles all over. I didn't really want it to end.

We inevitably parted for air, gasping for a few seconds. I was just glad we hadn't had this huge strand of glistening saliva between us. That would have been really icky. It would 'kill the mood' my sister would probably say.

I felt as if I should say something like "you should be a doctor because you give excellent CPR." The thing is, I thought of that about 3 hours too late when I was lying on my bed in my own room, thinking about it.

Instead, I blurted out "you taste like sunshine," which makes no sense. Magnus laughed. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I wasn't really sure what to do after that so, being the stupid idiot I am, I quickly mumbled something like "wellthatwasnice. I'llseeyoutomorrow!" before rushing out of the room as fast as I could. Smooth Alec. Smooth.

I'm pretty sure my cheeks were tomato red for the duration of the day. This wasn't helped by my siblings who teased me for my makeup saying I looked like a girl. I didn't really care though. I no longer cared about anything.

All I wished for was more sunshine filled days with Magnus.

And I got them, lots of them.

* * *

**I reckon Alec would be one of those boys who speaks like an adult but doesn't have a clue about some things like kissing. I hope I captured his character alright. He started off sounding really young and kind of got more mature as it went along... I was going to make him like 6 but I doubt even _Magnus_ would do _that_ at 6... Also, I don't know what boys watch on TV so they watched Hannah Montana which used to be one of my favourite TV programmes as a child. Oh, and this was set where I live - England! :)**

**Phew! That's that out of the way! :O Anyway, tell me what you thought? You could even request something...hint, hint. ;)**


End file.
